


A Night of Firsts

by TrustDivineChaos



Category: Penny Dreadful: City of Angels (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M, PWP, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustDivineChaos/pseuds/TrustDivineChaos
Summary: Alone in Rico's apartment, Mateo is ready to take their relationship to the next level and experience new pleasures for the first time.
Relationships: Fly Rico/Mateo Vega, FlyVega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Night of Firsts

“You’re sure?” Rico asked. “Tell me.” he needed to hear Mateo say the words.

“I want you to fuck me.” Once spoken, those words rushed straight to Rico’s dick making it twitch in his lap. 

In the weeks since they’d first spent the night together, sharing La Reina, Mateo and Rico had continued getting to know each other’s bodies whenever possible. Rio’d been there at the beginning, but ever since they’d returned to Rico’s apartment, they’d spent most nights without her. Whenever it was just the two of them, they’d enjoyed exploring and pleasing each other with eager hands and mouths. It had never gone further though, not without Rio in the middle. Tonight, Mateo was ready to change that. 

They’d already been in bed awhile, laughing, kissing, and letting their hands roam. After a thrilling night of dancing at The Cat, Rio had gone home with Bernadette again, leaving the boys to have their fun while she had some of her own. Rico’d walked most of the way with his arm around Mateo’s shoulder, stroking his neck tenderly every now and then. Within minutes of getting in the door, their clothes were being thrown to the floor. They crashed into the wall as Mateo enthusiastically captured Rico’s smiling lips in a kiss. Eventually they made it to the bed. 

The more often they were together, sexually, the less hesitant Mateo became. He’d grown more playful and sure of himself, unafraid to enjoy Rico and let it be known how much he did. While Rico certainly appreciated having such a passionate lover, there were times where he felt the need to slow things down so they could savour a touch or a feeling, building to an even more satisfying conclusion. It was during this phase of calming things down, lingering kisses, light trailing of fingertips over every inch of skin, that Mateo had first suggested that they take things further tonight. 

The thought of having more of the young Pachuco excited Rico, but he needed to make sure Mateo wanted it just as much as he did. 

“Tell me.” 

Rico kissed Mateo hard when he answered, loving the way the words had sounded coming from him. Knowing this would be Mateo’s first time, Rico would do everything to make it as pleasurable an experience as possible. He was going to make sure Mateo would remember this night for all the right reasons.

Leaving Mateo lying on his back, Rico shuffled backwards on the bed until he was comfortably between the young man’s legs. He kissed the soft, tender skin of his inner thighs and continued Northward. His lips trailed into the crease of his groin, making Mateo giggle slightly from the sensation. He kept his hands on Mateo’s hips as he continued to tease him with kisses everywhere except the one spot he likely wanted his mouth most. He didn’t want to torture the boy though, so took the tip of his cock in his mouth before long. 

As always, Mateo moaned blissfully once Rico began to suck his cock. Rico never tired of the sounds he made. Expertly working his tongue and lips up and down the shaft, Rico placed his thumb at Mateo’s entrance. He pressed lightly, with no intent to enter him yet. He wanted Mateo to get used to the feeling of having something touching his most intimate of spaces before going any further. 

After a minute or so of this, Rico moved his hand up to grip the base of Mateo’s cock. The next time he took it into his throat, Rico sucked his thumb in as well. When he pulled his head back up, his thumb was covered generously with his spit, making it all the easier to push into Mateo when he returned it down below. 

He only went as far as the knuckle at first, continuing to kiss Mateo’s hard, sensitive bits as he did, listening for any protest from above. “You good?” Rico asked, not hearing much from his friend. 

"Just feels weird.”

Rico smiled into his hip. He knew that feeling and knew that all this took getting used to, but once they started escalating things, he hoped that that weirdness would give way to pleasure. 

Sitting up on his heels, running both hands up Mateo’s thighs he asked his friend to get the oil out of the nightstand. 

Mateo’d looked confused but did as asked. “Olive oil?” he asked quizzically once he had the small bottle in his hands. 

“It has uses beyond the kitchen,” Rico answered with a smirk. He took the bottle from him and poured some onto his hand, making sure his fingers were well coated before putting the bottle down again. 

As he slipped his slicked index finger in up to the second knuckle, Mateo arched slightly up off the bed, inhaling sharply. “Does that hurt?” he asked. Mateo shook his head, but Rico made sure to take his time before pushing in further.

He worked Mateo’s hole this way for a bit before pouring on some more oil and easing a second finger in with the first. He continued to check in with his friend each step of the way, making sure he was okay, even if he wasn’t exactly enjoying it yet. Every now and then he’d hit that spot inside Mateo that’d make him gasp and wiggle, but Rico didn’t linger there too long, not wanting to end things too quickly or make things too intense (yet). 

When not stroking Mateo’s cock, Rico rubbed his own semi-hard piece, wanting to be ready for the next step. Once he saw Mateo relaxing against the pillow, his eyes closed comfortably, Rico turned his attention to strengthening his own erection while continuing to prepare Mateo’s ass for more. 

Mateo’s eyes opened quickly again once Rico removed his fingers. “Say the word and we’ll stop,” Rico explained as he began to rub oil over his dick. “¿Bueno?”

The nod Rico received in answer wasn’t good enough, so he spoke Mateo’s name in search of more. 

“I’m good, Rico. I want you.”

Rico leaned down and kissed Mateo, grabbing the back of his neck with his oil-slicked hand. He nuzzled into the younger man’s neck for a moment, intoxicated by the smell of him. After one more kiss, Rico pushed back up and adjusted himself between Mateo’s legs. 

He pressed the head of his cock up against Mateo’s hole then began to push it inside. Though he let out a little moan of his own, thrilled by the tightness of his partner, Rico watched Mateo carefully. He was nothing if not an attentive and patient lover. 

“Breathe, baby,” Rico cooed, rubbing Mateo’s chest and taking a hold of his cock. He was only a couple inches in so far and would pulse there for a moment, giving Mateo time to relax. 

Once Mateo started to squirm, Rico pushed in farther. The younger Chicano sucked in a deep breath and threw his head back. Rico could feel Mateo’s calves trembling against his shoulders. 

“Si, querido, that’s it,” Rico said as he settled his full length inside. Mateo’s brow was furrowed and his breathing irregular, but he didn’t say anything. Rico knew what he was feeling and remembered what his own first time had been like. His lover hadn’t been as slow and considerate as Rico was trying to be with Mateo. It had hurt at first and was uncomfortable awhile after that, but eventually, caught up in the heat of the moment, Rico had discovered how good it could be too.

Mateo’s butt came up off the bed as Rico leaned down to kiss him. He gasped against Rico’s lips as this new position allowed Rico to somehow get even deeper. With Mateo’s hands flitting from his chest to his neck, Rico began to rock his hips, thrusting deeply into him. They kissed and touched each other. Little grunts started to escape Mateo’s lips, but the crease still remained in his brow. 

Pushing back up, Rico let Mateo’s legs fall to either side of him. He told Mateo to roll over after pulling his cock out and sitting back on his heels. 

Rico was struck by a wave of arousal seeing Mateo’s ass presented in front of him now. He’d positioned himself on all fours but had his forearms on the bed and his head resting on top of them. It arched his back deliciously, leaving his beautiful, round ass up and out for Rico to enjoy. He ran his hands over those supple cheeks, squeezing them firmly. He then leaned down and gave the one cheek a cheeky nibble followed by a lip-smacking kiss. In all their time playing together recently, he’d never had a chance to admire this side of Mateo. Now, he was convinced he would never get enough of it. 

Slicking up his dick with some more oil, Rico slipped into Mateo again, easier now than he had before. Mateo moaned as he did and pressed his chest into the mattress. Rico wasted little time getting back into a rhythm again, grabbing Mateo’s hips and alternating between long, languid thrusts and hard, fast ones. He could hear Mateo’s breathing quickening. Every time Rico pulled back slowly only to slam into him again, Mateo groaned appreciatively. Neither of them were holding back now. 

Sweat was dripping down Rico’s temple by the time he pulled out again and collapsed on the bed. Mateo immediately closed the space between them and draped his arm across Rico’s chest; his leg too he hooked over Rico’s. They kissed as the smiling Rico caught his breath. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Rico could see how Mateo’d moved his hand back to his hole, likely touching the now tender spot Rico’d been enjoying. Rico let him explore a bit before replacing Mateo’s fingers with his own. He slipped in a single digit without resistance. He moved it about until he found the little bulb he was searching for. The way Mateo suddenly shuddered against him confirmed he’d found the spot. He stroked it repeatedly, watching and fascinated by Mateo’s reactions the whole time. It seemed as if Mateo was trying to speak, but no coherent words came out. 

“You like that, baby?” Rico whispered. 

“Si, Papi,” Mateo replied, closing his eyes and turning his face into Rico’s shoulder. 

Rico slowly pulled out his finger once he felt Mateo’s pre-cum ooze onto his side. He wasn’t ready to be done yet, and judging by Mateo’s next words, neither was he. 

“Can we keep going?” Mateo asked, meeting Rico’s eyes again and giving him another kiss. 

Rico nodded, kissing him back. “Turn on your side.”

Mateo did as instructed, flipping onto his other side so that Rico could move in behind him. 

He’d barely entered him again when Mateo was already pushing back against him, swiftly taking his full length. Now Rico was the one moaning. He stroked Mateo’s dick as he thrust his own inside him. Their breathing picked up again, as did the frequency of their sounds of pleasure. Rico dropped his hand to Mateo’s belly as his baby Pachuco started stroking himself and rolling his hips. 

Rico lavished Mateo’s neck with kisses, trailing his tongue up to his ear where he could seductively whisper: “Cum for me.” He kissed his neck again. “Cum with me inside you.”

Obediently, Mateo stroked himself faster as Rico picked up his pace as well. He splayed his hand across Mateo’s chest, keeping him pressed back against him, as Mateo shortly lost himself in his orgasm. He bucked and squirmed against Rico, his breath coming out in staccato bursts. The extra tightness this created around Rico’s cock brought him to his own climax moments later. He buried his face into Mateo’s shoulder, shaking as he shot his load inside him. 

In the haze of his orgasm, time lost all meaning. There was just him, his body, and the warm, beautiful boy pressed against him. They were one glorious, sweaty package that felt absolutely perfect.

As their heads and hearts began to settle again, Rico slipped out of Mateo and lie back on the bed. Mateo quickly turned over and curled into him once more. Together, their mouths met for a deep, sensual kiss that sent a wave of desire rippling through Rico’s chest. 

Their kisses soon slowed, turning into softer pecks. Rico stroked Mateo’s face, enraptured by how beautiful he looked. 

With a soft laugh, Rico pushed himself up and made to climb around his friend. 

“Where are you going?” Mateo asked, more worried than he needed to be, clutching at Rico’s arm.

“Need to clean you up, baby.” Rico planned to get a wet washcloth to wipe up their mess, but Mateo had other ideas.

“I like it.” Mateo’s already sex-flushed cheeks blushed redder still, but he didn’t look away. Rico was proud to see he wasn’t ashamed. One should never be ashamed of their pleasure, he believed. It was a relief to see that Mateo was glowing like this after all they’d done.

Chuckling, Rico lie back down beside him. Mateo snuggled in close, entwining their legs again and resting his hand on Rico’s chest. He traced the lines of Rico’s body, lingering on the little scars he found here and there. He ran his thumb teasingly round, and round, the head of Rico’s softening cock once his hand travelled lower. Eventually, his roaming hand came to a rest on Rico’s chest again. By then, Rico’s eyes had already drifted closed and his breathing slowed. He was beyond content, entirely sated, and warmed by the love he felt for and from this beautiful man. As they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, Rico’s mind was at rest. Their troubles were all forgotten in this little slice of heaven they’d created together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't mind the slow start/longer build up to the "action", but foreplay is important!
> 
> With the finale coming this weekend and likely less than ideal outcomes for our boys, I wanted to write this so we all have something to enjoy regardless of what happens. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading. Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
